A Calculated Variance
by CharcoalChicken
Summary: She was reborn as the younger sister of Bulma Briefs. Determined to help fight alongside the Z Warriors despite her fear of death, Bikini Briefs is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her loved ones - rip apart her enemies with her bare hands if necessary. However resisting her feelings for a certain Saiyan is harder than it looks but she'll try regardless. Self-Insert OC


**I have been reading way too many SI fics and ended up writing one. Follow, Fave and Review if you liked it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just my OC**

Dying was a horrible, painful affair. Especially dying in a car accident, but at least it was a relatively quick death. One second the light was red then as soon as it turned green I pressed down on the gas, not realising that another vehicle was speeding across the intersection and it slammed into my car, sending it flying. All I remembered was the agonising fear I felt and then came the all-consuming pain as my car wrapped around a tree and my bones were crushed on impact. In my last few seconds of consciousness I remembered my family and friends and a crushing sense of regret before everything went black.

I don't know how long I was in that black vacuum, feeling nothing just waiting. Waiting for something, anything to happen. Hours, days and months might have passed by. I had no way to tell time. The whole time I was begging for escape from this place before I lost my sanity. I wanted to cease to exist, to not exist at all – no consciousness, just fade away and become part of the nothingness around me.

After what felt like aeons had passed by, I found myself in a physical form again but everything was confusing, I couldn't tell apart any of the visual stimuli or the new sensations I was suddenly feeling. Hunger, thirst, sleep and confusion were the only things I felt and could only express them through crying and shrieking. I didn't understand why I was so small or why everyone who picked me up was so huge, I realised a while later that I had somehow been reborn but I had no idea how or why I was alive again, it felt like I spent an eternity in that hollow darkness – I might have slowly gone insane waiting in there.

My memory was faulty for a long time, my brain was too under developed to store any long-term or short-term memories and my body relied on its built-in baby reflexes to endure until my senses developed more week by week, although it didn't help that I slept most of the day. However even if my brain did not remember, my soul did; it remembered everything - the agony of dying and the infinite wait in oblivion – it felt as if my past life was engraved into the essence of my being, it would most likely affect every decision I would make in the future.

Returning to my current reality, I couldn't tell how long it'd been since I'd been reborn, it felt like years but realistically it had probably only a few months since. At first moving around felt like an impossible task, I only managed to flail my limbs and cry which must have been amusing to my new parents. I could only tell my mother apart by the colour of her bright yellow hair which I tried to grab many times but failed at spectacularly. I recognised my father from his purple hair like one of my two sisters, one was at least ten years old considering she was more mature than my other sibling who was a loud rambunctious toddler.

I recognised the language my parents spoke to each other in as Japanese and although I knew how to speak a few sentences from my past life I barely understood a word they were saying even when my mother proceeded to talk to me in a childish voice. I decided to learn it quickly by observing my eldest sister who seemed eager to teach me words whenever she was free, I assumed she was in school most of the day. My other sister with the same hair colour as our father, was my company most of time – I endured watching her favourite children's shows and listening to her blabber childishly while our mother cooked and a nanny kept an eye on us.

When I finally started understanding the majority of the language I was shocked to find out my parents had name me Bikini, apparently the whole family apart from my mother was named after types of underwear, Tights was the eldest and Bulma was the one who was two years older than me, their names made me wonder if I just happened to reborn in a anime show I vaguely recalled watching with my brothers but I soon dismissed it as my brain's overactive imagination. Every time someone called my name I wondered if my parents were insane or just had some obsession with undergarments. I didn't know which one was worst honestly.

Soon I forgot all about my ridiculous name as my childish attention was captured by my surroundings. My parents were clearly loaded, there were three levels of rooms to explore in this huge house (not to mention the huge atrium filled with animals and _dinosaurs_? It must have been some kind of costume one of the employees was wearing) as I finally had full use of my legs, much to the annoyance of my nanny, she had to chase me around all day as I proceeded to run into every room and cause havoc.

I was two and a half years old – learning to read children's books and able to almost speak clearly - when I first had the realisation that this world wasn't the same world I'd lived in before, my eldest sister – _Tights_ really? – was apparently attending university. How could a fifteen year old be so smart as to be studying at university? I had no idea. But the point was that the fact that my parents company was called Capsule Corporation, the bloody insignia was everywhere in the house. My older sister Bulma was one of the main characters so I couldn't just ignore the fact that I was living in the Dragon Ball universe – actually looking at my ditzy mother who was busy baking her special chocolate chip cookies I could just be another blonde airhead but sadly one of those in the house was more than enough.

I was brought out of my musing when four year old Bulma threw a fit because apparently the nanny hadn't cut off the crusts of her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I snorted in disgust, she was such a spoiled brat, and continued writing out the kanji sentences of the book Father had bought me. Honestly it wasn't fair for me to judge her – she wasn't an adult trapped in a child's body like me – but really I couldn't ever remember being such a brat in my old life.

I was the oldest of four children and forced by my parents to study medicine in university – I'd ended up loving it and had finished my 3 years of residency then found a job in a hospital near home. Thinking about my old life made me unbearably sad, I missed all my little siblings – they all adored me and I'd mostly raised my youngest sibling since my parents were busy with their jobs to pay off our mortgage.

I sniffled and quickly tried to wipe my tears – this child's body was quick to tear up at any emotional drama. I cursed inwardly when I realised Bulma was standing in front of me with a concerned look on her childish face. "Here you can have a sandwich too Kiki. Don't cry."

I took the crust less sandwich from her gingerly, knowing she had been scratching her nose a few minutes before with the same hand and took a bite from the area she hadn't touched. "Thank you Nee-chan."

She beamed back at me happily and my sorrow somewhat lifted, I wouldn't forget about my old family but I had a new one now to focus on.

Later that day while Bulma was sleeping and my mother and father were both busy tending to their animals in the Atrium, I looked up from my book at the clock and noticed the time while also glancing at the nanny who was sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. She also happened to be stealthily eating the cookies she'd taken from the kitchen when no one was looking earlier and I slowly crept out of the room. I really was sick of being under her constant surveillance all day. I snuck out to the front of the house and grinned when I noticed the motorbike parked out front and the figure of my eldest sister as she walked towards the house. Right on time.

Tights was definitely my favourite sister although she could be just as bratty and annoying as Bulma at times but she happened to treat me like an adult and not a child like the rest of the adults in the house.

"Nee-chan can we go for a ride on your motorbike?" She was also susceptible to my pleading puppy eyed look, I was currently desperate to get away from the stuffy nanny and Tights was my only chance to get away for the moment

"Sure Kiki-chan." She reluctantly agreed, I hated being called Bikini and she knew it so she'd given me a cute nickname which soon the rest of my family had picked up on. Usually I wouldn't have trusted any other fifteen year old to drive me around on a motorbike but she was an exception. She carefully lifted me up and settled me in front of her, I silently begged her to hurry up before the bothersome nanny caught on to the fact that I'd escaped from right under her nose and Tights placed the helmet on my head, "You better not get me in trouble." She grumbled and I rolled my eyes impatiently, "I won't. I promiseee."

Then she started the bike and we were off like a bat from hell, I held on tight to the handle bars and closed my eyes, riding around West City, enveloped in my sister's embrace and the wind caressing my small body made me feel like I was flying and I shrieked in happiness, "Faster!"

She sped up for a bit but then sadly she had to slow down for the traffic lights and I groaned in disappointment, suddenly I caught sight of the red light turning green and it must have triggered something in my memories because my muscles stiffened and my mouth dried up, it felt as though I was back in that car during the last few moments before my death and felt phantom pain spread through my body. I shuddered, I was feeling lightheaded and couldn't breathe. For a second I was back in that pitch dark hell that I feared so much I would do _anything_ to avoid going back there.

Tights must have noticed something was wrong because she quickly parked the bike on the side of the street and I didn't notice until she took off my helmet and I gasped in fresh air.

"Kiki-chan are you alright?" She asked frantically and I shook off the flashback and the phantom pain faded away. I tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm alright Nee-chan."

"Really… are you sure?" She asked disbelievingly. I nodded but It took me a few more seconds to orient myself but when I caught sight of an ice cream parlour a few blocks down and pointed at it, "Can we get some chocolate ice cream, pretty please?"

She sighed and I could tell she was holding back some questions, I was glad when she decided not to press and carefully picked me off the bike. "Alright let's get some ice cream."

We walked over to it, her carrying me in her arms since she apparently didn't trust me to walk. When we entered, I was promptly enchanted by the colourful decorations and stared at the various ice cream flavours. "You sure you want chocolate?" Tights asked when she saw me drooling at the sight of the Triple Choc Brownie flavour, "Yes please." I affirmed, pointing at the flavour which had caught my eye. She placed me down on the ground and gestured for me to go sit down on the seats and I obediently sat down on the nearest chair, the place was pretty much empty.

While waiting for her to order, I placed my chin on the table, my hands resting under it and soon got lost in my thoughts. I hadn't expected to react like that to a traffic signal but I supposed my death would definitely scar me for the rest of my existence. I just hadn't contemplated the fact that I could die again and go through that ordeal another time – it terrified the shit out of me. I was startled when Tights sat down across me and took out her cell phone to message someone. I mulled over the Capsule Corporation insignia on her jacket, if this Dragon Ball universe really was my reality – it clearly was, I was just in denial – then there was a chance I could take to prevent dying again. Such as… wishing to become immortal. I immediately discarded the ridiculous thought, I didn't want to live forever – that idea was just as scary as dying again. I pondered over other options but was distracted as the waitress placed our orders on the table.

The ice-cream was delicious and cold but it didn't help me think of any plausible ideas, I looked up when Tights snapped her phone shut and glanced at me warily. "So are you going to tell me why you were having a panic attack on the bike? You never had that reaction when I took you and Bulma to shops before."

I almost choked on my ice-cream and looked down, "I just remembered a scary nightmare. Do we have to talk about it?" I whined, hoping she'd fall for my childish excuse.

The look in her eyes showed me she wasn't fooled in the least by my reply but she took a bite of her raspberry ice-cream before continuing. "If our parents found out about this, they would be quite mad at me. What if something happened to you?"

I swallowed down my guilt with more of my ice-cream and gave her a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone."

She sighed in frustration. "Fine, only if you tell me if it ever happens to you again."

I quickly nodded in agreement and asked her a question hoping to distract her from this conversation, "So are you graduating from university soon?"

Tights looked a bit miffed at the change but nodded, "I'm the youngest in all my classes, it's honestly kind of embarrassing. I'm going to be the youngest graduate they've ever had."

I rolled my eyes at her inwardly but outside I beamed at her. "That's great Nee-chan, you should be proud of yourself. I want to be just like you when I grow up." She could definitely use some more self-confidence.

A small hesitant smile unfurled on her face. "Really? You're proud of me? Well I'm glad. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a thirty year old when I talk to you."

Well technically I was thirty if you counted my past life, she was right on the money. I grinned at her and she smirked back before we both started to inhale the rest of our ice-cream. "Brain freeze." We groaned at the same time then cracked up. I was suddenly grateful for having gotten a second chance at life.


End file.
